Gone Girl
Gone Girl is the second episode in season 1 of BUNK'D. It aired on August 7, 2015 and scored 2.1 million viewers. Overview Ravi becomes suspicious when he overhears Xander’s plans for his first date with Emma. Meanwhile, Zuri and Jorge set up a secret business selling candy and video games to the campers. Plot When Gladys gets stood up for her date by the candy delivery guy, she punishes the whole camp by banning candy at Camp Kikiwaka. Seeing an opportunity, Zuri and Jorge start a candy smuggling ring and end up getting Tiffany, whose mother unsurprisingly has never allowed her to eat candy, hooked. The candy ring is basically a G-rated version of drug smuggling, complete with Jorge purchasing a white gangster suit and gator skin shoes and Tiffany turning into a candy junky so desperate for a sugar fix she’s seen licking a tree looking for sap. After Tiffany trades her violin for a chocolate chunk, Jorge tells her “Welcome to rock bottom, sister” and sets up an intervention with her stuffed animals. Zuri then caught Jorge badmouthing her products, which results Jorge to call her nuts. Out of choices, Jorge decides to quit, and give up candy forever. The Emma and Xander romance kicks into another gear when Xander asks Emma out – since he’s a dreamboat guitar player he does it with a song, naturally. When Lou finds out about their date, she tells Emma they go together like peanut butter and eggs, meaning that as a good thing. But when Ravi overhears Xander talking about his ex-girlfriend and how he is going to shred for Emma with an axe on their date he gets protective of his sister, thinking she’s being set up for a Friday the 13th-inspired date in a secluded spot in the woods. Emma starts to think Ravi might be right when Xander shows her a hole he’s dug and the axe he brought along. She even goes so far as to hit Xander with a tree branch, only to discover that Xander dug the hole to build a bonfire for s’mores. He’s not an axe murderer after all. When Ravi came to warn Emma about Xander, he fell in the whole that Xander created, and so did Lou, who came to save the day. This results Ravi breaking a rib since he broke Lou's fall. Emma then tells Xander that she is really glad that when she was hitting him with that branch, it didn't hit his face. Back at Camp Kikiwaka, Ravi apologizes to Emma and Xander for ruining their date and swore that he will never get in their romantic moments again, until he realizes that he is in one. Xander seems to lean in for a kiss with Emma, but Lou interrupts, finding them making s'mores. The smuggling ring ends up getting broken up by Gladys, who confiscates the money she finds in Jorge’s mattress for dollar slots, but Jorge does earn points with Zuri for not ratting her out. To take Tiffany’s mind off of candy, they introduce her to something else addicting she’s never been exposed to: video games. Zuri tries to have a turn, but Tiffany stops her with a demonic, low voice. Cast Main Cast *Peyton List as Emma Ross *Karan Brar as Ravi Ross *Skai Jackson as Zuri Ross *Miranda May as Lou *Kevin G. Quinn as Xander *Nathan Arenas as Jorge *Nina Lu as Tiffany Recurring Cast *Mary Scheer as Gladys Memorable Quotes International Premieres * August 17, 2015 (Canada) * December 9, 2015 (Israel) * February 14, 2016 (Latin America) * February 21, 2016 (Brazil) * March 13, 2016 (Italy) * March 25, 2016 (Spain) * June 20, 2016 (Hungary) Trivia *This episode was released on the WATCH Disney Channel App immediately after the series premiere for verified members of WATCH Disney. *The title and episode is a parody of the movie of the same name. *Tiffany becomes obsessed with candy and video games in this episode. *Gladys banning candy from the camp because the candy delivery man dumped her could be illegal. *Jorge quotes the 1983 movie Scarface when he says “say hello to my little friend.” But instead of a gun, he’s referring to a younger camper. *After eating a Scooter bar for the first time, Tiffany goes on a sugar high mania where she memorizes all of Shakespeare’s plays and reads Leo Tolstoy’s 1,500-page novel War and Peace in seconds. *When Gladys says she was stood up for her date, Lou asks “how can a pint of ice cream and a George Clooney movie stand you up?” Later, Gladys shows up wearing 3D glasses and says she was watching a George Clooney movie. Goofs *The episode stills shows that it is morning or in the afternoon, but the actual episode shows that the date is during the evening. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Airing in 2015 Category:Airing in August